


插曲

by axrabbit



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 废案设定*怀孕的嘎嘎米*
Relationships: Tendou Souji/Kagami Arata
Kudos: 5





	插曲

加贺美新请了一周假。  
岬本来是不想告诉天道总司的，可是她无法放着加贺美新一个人不管，天道总司以往的表现都很可靠，特别是在医院里的操作可圈可点，能信任的人就只有他了。  
虽然答应了加贺美……对不起了。  
实际上天道总司是加贺美最不愿意告诉的人，他们之间的这种情况，背后的深刻的原因，岬无从得知，在岬佑月看来他们就算吵架吵得很厉害最后天道也不会放着加贺美去死。  
现在不一样了，很多事情不一样了，立场，信念，天道总司和加贺美新再也无法并肩而行，朝着完全相反的道路渐行渐远，刀刃相向，只有哪一方死掉才能停止。  
就算他们原来是战友，是恋人，甚至是兄弟，亲情和爱情都会变成软弱的筹码，无法割舍，看起来就像是作茧自缚。  
加贺美也是第一次遇到这种情况，要怎么办啊——产卵什么的也太超出想象了，呜呜，加贺美把自己包在被子里，像个粽子——就像待产的母锹型虫一样。  
“唔……肚子好胀。”  
冰箱存放了好些速食食品，吃的肯定不愁，屋内窗帘都拉上了，光线昏暗，落地扇尽职尽责地让空气流通，加贺美蜷缩在被子里，额头上划过一滴汗珠，他有一种不详预感，不知道产卵会不会难产啊……总之得变回native才行吧，现在先吃点啥，加贺美伸手拿桌子上从便利店买来的饭团，加贺美一边嚼一边碎碎念  
会变成这样全都怪天道，不知道什么时候让他觉醒成母虫了，原虫的生殖结构也太奇怪了吧，就像某些海洋软体动物一样。哪次没戴套哪次戴了加贺美根本记不清楚……想到那些可疑的脸红心跳的画面，加贺美的脸上发烧，肉眼可见地变红了，像是掩盖什么似的拼命往嘴里塞饭团，两颊鼓鼓地像个仓鼠，最后喝下一大杯水，心满意足，吃饱喝足就是容易困，加贺美呆在被子里陷入浅眠，带着肚子里被父亲诅咒的卵。  
加贺美想过很多，他要把卵生下来以后偷偷藏好，像他们真正的母亲那样让卵推迟孵化，在这个时间点无人能顾及它，人人自身难保，这个存在要是被天道知道了——想都不用想天道总司一定会把这枚卵摧毁，即使他是提供精子的那位。  
适合孵化的那一天或许是他手刃了天道总司之后才能到来。  
加贺美想要保护人与虫共同和平生活的世界，不管是异虫还是原虫，天道则要创造一个只有人类生存的未来，在日下部煦死后尤其坚持。  
“一点防备都没有，真不愧是加贺美。”  
天道总司蹲下来，把手伸进被子里，摸了摸加贺美的肚子，加贺美毫无察觉，甚至喃喃着什么天道不要抢我的鲭味增。  
奶奶说过，感情会让人做出不理智的举动。  
天道总司现在应该做的是手起刀落把敌人最大的威胁gatack干掉，而不是偷偷潜入私闯民宅，面无表情实则担心，岬还不知道他们已经决裂到不死不休的程度，把这个重磅消息告诉天道，让他本来就动摇的内心起了海啸，强行平息以后余波阵阵，把天道的铜墙铁壁防洪坝硬是冲漏水了，这是锹型虫的过人之处么。  
太阳也会有解决不了的问题。  
天道总司露出一丝苦笑，在那张自傲的脸上显得尤其违和，加贺美就连睡着了都是一副傻乎乎的感觉，明明快要毙命在苦无剑下了，一尸两命那种。  
红色的kabuto藏于阴影之中，他的世界里扇叶几乎没在摆动。  
天道总司知道很多种让人悄无声息地死去的方法，剑刃离刺进加贺美的皮肤还有0.01毫米，加贺美的胸膛有规律地一起一伏，无意识地喊了一声“天道”，在天道总司的印象里这家伙很喜欢天道来天道去地喊，大多数时候是充满谴责的语气，还狠狠地瞪你，或者摆出一张可怜狗狗的脸，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着你，天道叹了一口气，他知道他已经无法下手。  
这一切发生在极短的时间内，用clock up做这些事情的天道总司毫无愧疚，冰箱里的食材被替换了谅加贺美的智商也不会发现，眼下还是先解决zect那边的原虫吧。  
不过下一次正式见面免不了打得两败俱伤。  
加贺美新总觉得房间里有一种熟悉的感觉，让他联想到用食物吸引母独角仙注意偷偷抓着人家交配的公独角仙。  
诶？速食食物原来这么好吃么？


End file.
